


The Final Recruit

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [2]
Category: Weapon X (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Mind Control, Revenge killing, breaking mind control - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The former director of Weapon X is ambushed at his hidden base by Madelyne Pryor and mutants she's recruited to her cause since he has the final recruit she wants under his control.
Series: Amends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Final Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Final Recruit

“The fool has destroyed everything,” the Director said drawing his attention away from his work. “Jeffries, that fool Jackson has let the Government shut him down and destroy all our work.” He walked over to see the director watching a news program on the small tv he had built. He looked closely and saw it referring to Neverland being shut down and Jackson and other Weapon X officials being arrested for prosecution. “Get back to work Jeffries, we will need those Sentinels more than ever now.”

“You will never get to use them,” A familiar voice said and turning he saw Aurora, Marrow and Wildchild standing there. He was surprised to see Wildchild had hair again as his weapon X enhancements seemed to be gone. “Hello Director we are here to finish what I started last time,” Aurora said darkly.

“Jeffries, activate the Sentinels,” the director said but before he could even attempt it he found himself frozen. “I said activate the Sentinels damn you do as your told.” He wanted to follow orders but couldn’t move. Suddenly fire surrounded him and he screamed. He felt his mind clearing and suddenly he remembered everything Zodiac taking him, then Weapon X the things they’d made him do. He fell to his knees in horror at what he’d done.

He found himself free and quickly reshaped some nearby sentinel parts into a gun. “Die monster,” he said firing into the Director who looked horrified before he fell over dead. He then put the gun to his own head he wouldn’t be used again. He was about to pull the trigger when everything stopped and a red haired woman kneeled down next to him pulling the gun away from his head. “Who are you?” He asked entranced by the feeling of peace she was radiating.  
“I am someone who wants to help you make amends if you let me,” She said smiling. “Come with me and the others to Genosha where we can put things right.” He found himself nodding he would do anything she asked she was his Salvation. “Good you are the final recruit so now the real work can begin.”

The End


End file.
